When Malfoy Calls (Chapter 1)
by drarrywashere
Summary: When Harry gets frustrated because of Malfoy's dirty tricks, he later finds out that Malfoy has a secret he has always been hiding. ( In later chapters to get more... T/M)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below. They belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: When Malfoy Calls**

Harry had just step inside the familiar large stone archway that lead to Hogwarts when he had heard a familiar voice call from behind him.  
"Hey Potter, ready to go cry to your girlfriend again?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Harry sighed, because he knew what Draco was referring to.  
Just last week, Draco had played a cruel trick on Harry by using polyjuice potion. He turned himself into Ron and had maliciously covered himself in blood and layed on Ron's bed. Harry had just came into the dormitory when he shrieked and called for Ginny, his girlfriend. Harry had died of embarrassment when he realized the Ron that layed before him started growing blonde hair. His body then turned smaller and a wave of laughter erupted from the intruder. It was at that moment when the banging started on the closet opposite Harry's bed.  
" Harry, it's Malfoy, he's bloody tied me up the little queer! I´m half naked." He hard Ron's voice call.  
When Harry had looked at the bed, Malfoy was gone. The little bludger had wimped out and decided to make a run for it. By then, Ginny had arrived and let Ron out of the closet who was, indeed, half naked, wearing only his underwear. "That little brute. The next time I lay eyes on him, I'm gonna cast a death spell on 'em," Ron had called out.

Harry, snapped out of his daydream, and turned around to face Malfoy. "Leave me alone Malfoy, you've done had your fun."

Malfoy looked at the black tousled hair in front of him. Malfoy had begun to wonder what scent it was when he shook himself. What was happening to him? Why had he began to lust over his arch nemesis? Just last week, he had wanted to see Harry so bloody bad, he had gotten Pansy to steal some unicorn hairs from Snape's store of potions. Knowing himself to be the best at potions, he had whipped up polyjuice potion faster than you could say Voldermort. He then traveled to the Gryffindor room to threaten a fifth year named Collin who had ended up giving the password to get past the fat lady. "The boy who lived." The fat lady gave him a distrustful look but hastily opened up. It was midnight and he had went straight up to the sixth year boy's dormitory. He had his target set on Ron. Tearing hair from Ron's ugly head, he had put it in the potion and gulped it up. Malfoy then dragged Ron into the closet and had then decided to climb into his bed and squeeze ketchup all over him. He knew he had to wait a little, since Harry was not there and had a habit to sneak out at night. Knowing this, Draco had whipped up a two hour withstanding polyjuice potion, knowing one hour wouldn't be enough.

Draco Sat waiting quietly for the green eyed boy to return when he had thought of something. Why not go through his belongings? With a sneer on his face, Draco got up quietly for snoring was heard throughout the room, and then Draco had thoroughly searched Potter's things. He came across underwear which he found himself smelling with deep fetish satisfaction. He threw it down when he had felt something peculiar. It felt like cloth but was invisible. Draco smiled because he knew this was potter's invisibility cloak. He put it on top of the chest knowing he could use it later.

Draco had gotten excited when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He frantically cast the clean-up charm and had gotten the ketchup off of him, along with the sour smell. Potter had finally came! After hearing the footsteps, Draco's heart leaped. With a loud shriek of "Ginny, please come up here," Draco knew what to do. He got up and had put on the invisibility cloak. He felt pleased when he heard potter say that Draco was gone. Then, Draco had heard Ron's voice. "That little brute. The next time I lay eyes on him, I'm gonna cast a death spell on 'em. With a smile on his face, Draco had ended up crawling under potter bed, still invisible

Draco had waited till everyone was asleep again to come up from under the gap beneath potter's bed. He looked at the clock and saw it somewhere around 3 am. He quickly said "We shall not be heard, to make others be stirred," with a flick of his wand, and this meant him and Potter could now not be heard if Neville or Dean or Ron had decided to wake up. Draco had looked at the two bright green eyes he saw in the darkness and almost melted. Draco had knew he was gay since he was 11. Recently, Draco had become obsessed with harry potter. He was seeing him in his dreams and thoughts. It was getting crazy. Draco Sat down on the bed and had begun to kiss harry with a blazing passion knowing potter still couldn't see anything but lip attack him. Harry woke up with a shriek as loud as Moaning Myrtle. Draco pulled off the cloak and said "Surprised to see me harry?"  
"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing?"


End file.
